Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Gears of War universe)
The Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (U.S.S.R.) is an constitutional socialist state on the Eurasian continent on the planet of Earth. At 22,402,200 km2 (8,649,500 sq mi), it is by far the largest country in the world. Recognized as one of the planet's three global superpowers, it is the planet's foremost industrial and military superpower, and a leading member of the Union of Independent Republics. A major industrial, political, military, economic and energy superpower, the USSR is one of the most advanced technologically and heavily industrialized countries on the planet, and a major energy producer. The USSR has become self-sufficiency and is home to the largest reserves of minerals and energy resources on the planet, and is the largest producer of oil, natural gas and nuclear fuel, and the second largest producer of coal and uranium. During the Era of Silence, Imulsion was discovered as an alternative energy source on both Earth and its twin Sera, which led to the Gold Rush. While very few countries on Sera possessed vast Imulsion reserves, it was discovered that almost all of Earth's vast Imulsion reserves were possessed by a single country, the Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. As Imulsion Fields grew and new industrial areas were built, the USSR became the planet's true energy superpower as USSR held a monopoly on Imulsion due to all of Earth's Imulsion reserves being controlled by USSR. As a result, the USSR would become the planet's foremost superpower. Together with the People's Republic of China and the Seran countries of Ostri Republic and Pelles Republic, they became the four founding and leading member states of the Union of Independent Republics. The Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union is the world's third largest country by population with over 560,500,000 people. 500,000,000 people or circa 90 percent of the population live in European Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, which are one of the most densely populated and among the most heavily industrialized areas on the planet. Almost all major cities are located in the European Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, with Moscow being the capital city and by far its largest city. 56,600,000 people live in the Greater Moscow Area, the largest metropolitan area in the world. East of the Ural Mountains, the Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Far East and Siberia are situated, which are also among the most heavily industrialized areas. More than 60 percent of the Imulsion reserves USSR possesses are located in Siberia, which has helped Siberia to develope very rapidly. Extensive systems of pipelines and industrial complexes have been built in cities such as Krasnoyarsk (the largest city east of the Ural Mountains with 25,600,000 people), Novosibirsk, Omsk and Irkutsk, which all together produces and transports 90 percent of the Imulsion for export to other countries such as People's Republic of China (another UIR member), Union of European Sovereign States of the European Union, Japan and the United States, the latter three being leading member states of the Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG). As the 79-year Pendulum Wars raged on the surface all over Sera, the space program was born after USSR discovered vast reserves of uranium that led to weapons of mass destruction being developed such as nuclear weapons and space weapons. But also other various types of very destructive weapons of mass destruction were developed after Imulsion was discovered, such as lightmass missiles that were mounted on guided-missile cruisers, battleships and guided-missile battlecruisers, lightmass bombs equipped by strategic bombers and SDI. As a result, USSR became by far the most powerful and most technologically advanced military superpower on the planet, with the largest army, largest air force and by far the largest navy, and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. It is currently in a state of Cold War with its main rivals, the other two recognized superpowers Union of European Sovereign States of the European Union and the United States.